Flamepelt
}} |pastaffie = Unknown |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |tunneler = Unknown |warrior = Unknown |elder = Flamepelt |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge'' |deadbooks=Unknown}} Flamepelt is a dark ginger tom. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge'' :Flamepelt is a WindClan elder. :Lilywhisker is noted to be younger than Flamepelt. He is seen by Tallkit, propped up on a low hummock outside the elders' den. He tells Doepaw and Ryepaw a story from his days as a tunneler. In the middle of his story, Flamepelt notes that the tunnel he went into was darker than a rock's innards, but could hear a rabbit running quickly tail-lengths ahead. When Doepaw interrupts the tom by saying tunnel hunting is supposed to be easy, Flamepelt meets her gaze, and asks if it sounded easy to run full pelt in total darkness. Whiteberry says that you could hit a wall from one wrong step, and Flamepelt explains the difference from a dead end and a tunnel with an open end. :After Whiteberry and Lilywhisker are finished boasting, he continues his story, saying the rabbit was under ShadowClan territory. Ryepaw gasps and says it was ShadowClan prey once it had crossed the border, but Flamepelt claims the tunnels belong to WindClan. Tallkit asks how he could tell it was ShadowClan territory, and the elder explains that the soil smells like the sap of pines. Flamepelt continues that the rabbit continued to run, and as he closes in on it, Flamepelt notices paw steps in the forest above, as he was close to the surface. :Flamepelt also notes that they could possibly hear him, and if they mistook him for a rabbit, they would dig, so he decides to freeze. However, he hears the rabbit darting away, heading for an opening, and hopes that the ShadowClan patrol wouldn't locate it, and chase it back down. Ryepaw asks if they did, in which Flamepelt replies in the affirmative, noting that the patrol broke into a run. His gaze widens, and it flicks from Doepaw and Ryepaw to Tallkit, before he adds that he had to block the tunnel, as the ShadowClan cats could find an opening to chase the rabbit down. Ryepaw inquires how he did such a feat, and he answers that he could loosen the tunnel without making the roofing collapse. :As he continues, Flamepelt notes that he could hear the patrol's voices, as well as the thumping of the rabbit's paws, and notices the patrol heads for him. Reaching upwards with a forepaw, he notes that with his claws out, he scrapes at the soil above as quickly as he could, with great effort, as the paw steps of the patrol near Flamepelt. Flamepelt notes that they would soon smell and crash into him, and continues to claw at the roofing until he hears it beginning to collapse. Striking his paws in for a last pull, the roof falls, and leaps back while it does. Beyond the collapsed tunnel, Flamepelt hears the patrol finding the rabbit, and then decides to head home. He adds that he would give anything to go back into the tunnels, and in those times, they were in better condition compared to the present. Doepaw comments that she felt as if being tunneler seemed risky, prompting Flamepelt to describe the dangers in the moor, and that he thought they should continue to train apprentices as tunnelers once more. When Ryepaw comments about the abundance of rabbits, Flamepelt questions if another Clan chose to invade the territory. When Heatherstar calls for a Clan meeting, Flamepelt leads the elders. :As the Clan prepares to leave for the Gathering, Flamepelt and Whiteberry are shadowed by Hawkheart. When the visitors arrive in camp, Flamepelt offers for Mole to bed down with the elders, as it is the warmest location in the camp, barring the nursery. After Brackenwing dies, Flamepelt, Flailfoot, Whiteberry, and Stagleap hook back stems to the entrance of the elders' den, under Lilywhisker's directions. Once they are about to bury Brackenwing, Flamepelt agrees to let Palebird assist in burying her. :When Sandgorse dies, Flamepelt sits stiffly beside Lilywhisker. As the visitors leave, Flamepelt says farewell to Sparrow, and wishes him good hunting. When Talltail is about to make an announcement, Flamepelt, Lilywhisker, and Flailfoot pad from their den, their eyes sparking with curiosity. When Talltail goes into the elders' den, Flamepelt pads from it, fur lit in the sunshine, and remarks to Lilywhisker that he picked a tick from her tail the day prior. Trivia *He was mistakenly called orange. Character pixels Quotes Notes and references de:Flamepelt ru:Пламешкур Category:WindClan cats Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Elders Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Tunnelers